daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Asha Tabris
Asha Tabris (born 9:11) is an elf from Denerim's alienage who ended the fifth blight and later became the Warden-commander of Ferelden. She is commonly referred to as "The Hero of Ferelden" (this page is a wip) Overview Physical Appearance Asha is quite small, even for an elf; she stands at about 5'3, but is fairly well built due to years of training as a warrior. Before becoming a grey warden, she was malnourished, and later came to a healthier weight. She has dark skin and wavy, thick, black hair that is often pulled into a bun or braid. Her eyes were grey-green, but shifted to a bright silver after taking the joining. Personality Asha is headstrong and can come off as brash or rude to those she meets. She is often flippant and ill-mannered when speaking to nobles and/or humans. She is very mistrusting and wary of everyone she meets. She will rarely kill someone if they have any use to her alive, unless it's out of revenge. 'Talents and Skills' Asha is well-trained in swordplay. Unlike many other warriors, she is also quick and agile in combat. Biography History Born to Adaia and Cyrion Tabris of the Denerim Alienage, Asha grew up in a state of "squalor," as some would say. Despite her living conditions, she found joy in the kinship she shared with the other alienage elves and her family. Her mother trained her in swordplay until she was slain by humans. In-game As part of an agreement made by her father, Asha was betrothed to an elf from Highever, Nelaros, and while she was unhappy with her lack of freedom in the match, she eventually stopped rebelling against it. However, by the time she had accepted her fate, humans disrupted the wedding, and Asha, along with the other elven women present, were taken to the Arl of Denerim's estate by Arl Urien's son. Asha fought her way out with her cousin Soris, but in the process, Nelaros was killed Post-game After the mother and the architect had been defeated, Asha reunited with Zevran and the pair traveled to Denerim, where she helped rebuild the alienage, working to end the separation between humans and elves in the city. Zevran asked for Cyrion's blessing to marry his daughter, and he accepted. The pair were married in the palace, surrounded by friends. They departed Denerim soon after and began traveling across thedas, Asha searching for a cure to the calling, and Zevran taking odd jobs to support her research. This continued for about six years, until eventually, Asha became pregnant, and since the couple wasn't in the best situation to raise an infant, she gave the child to Alistair, who would take care of it with his wife, Anora, until Asha's search ended. Relationships Zevran is Asha's husband and person she trusts the most. After his assassination attempt on her, she mistrusted him for a while, but after many shared stories by the campfire and shared watch shifts at camp, she began to care for the assassin as a friend. Not long after, Asha and Zevran's relationship grew into a physical arrangement, and it stayed like this for several months. Slowly, they began to love each other, and admitted their feelings just before the landsmeet. After the blight was ended, the pair spent several months together, until a stirring of darkspawn in Amaranthine called the warden to her duty as a grey warden once more, and Zevran returned to Antiva to take care of unfinished business. Alistair is one of Asha's closest friends, the first human that she learned to trust and the person who taught her to read over the course of the year they traveled together. They always had eachother's backs in battle, but eventually had a falling out due to Asha's decision to conscript Loghain as a warden. They have reconciled since and even have matching tattoos of the grey warden insignia on their left shoulders. Morrigan is another close friend of Asha's. The two became close friends during their travels together. Morrigan disagreed with many of the warden's decisions, but understood why they were made. By the landsmeet, the pair had become like sisters. Leliana and Asha don't necessarily like or dislike eachother, but have mutual respect. They came from very different places with very different mindsets, and never became friends. Oghren Sten Shale Loghain Wynne Bork (mabari) is Asha's goodest boy Anders Nathaniel Justice Velanna Miscellaneous Note: this page was initially made for Asha as a rogue, so she is double- tagged as a rogue/warrior and has twice the specialization tags. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Rogue Category:Elf Category:Zevran Romance Category:Tabris Category:Ranger Category:Buckittybarnes Category:Hero of Ferelden